Behind Brown Eyes
by Riku's Rose
Summary: Jack, the pirate. Will, the blacksmith. Together, they are a Blirate and they like it that way. But fate has a few plans for said Blirate and some "problems" they hadn't expected. JW slash.


Disclaimer: Don't own Jack or Will, and don't want to own Elizabeth. Happy readings.

Oh, btw chaps, this is a rather long song fic to "I Remember You", Skid Row song, and of course, it's slash.

**Summery: Jack, the pirate. Will, the blacksmith. Together, they are a Blirate and they like it that way. But fate has a few plans for said Blirate and some aren't a part of their plan.**

_(**I Remember You)**_

**Reckless Life **

Woke up to the sound of

pouring rain.

The wind would whisper and

I'd think of you

------

"Oh dear William, you shalln't forgot me, I hope."

"Never, Mr. Sparrow."

"Then I will bid you farewell for now, but never fear, Jack Sparrow will always return to you, luv."

Jack smirked, nimble fingers tracing Will's lips before he jumped out of the window to the streets below. A bright smile spread over Will's face as he watched the pirate depart. The silent promise of another night lingered in the air.

When he finally got over the ache in his heart, always there when Jack departed, and the burn of their last fresh kiss left upon his thin lips, he got the nerve to leave the shop, heading for his house. Elizabeth was waiting, of course, but he couldn't help it.

Jack was rarely in town any more, and when he did come by, it was only a day or a day and half which left the two with very little time to be together, so every moment was cherished as if it were their last.

Because long ago, his heart had been stolen and now completely loyal to its capturer.

And no, it wasn't just Elizabeth.

Yes, an old, dirty pirate had it locked and time after time, succeeded in breaking it. All the fights, they were just so useless. They could have spent more time together instead of screams and hits. And God, did Jack hit hard.

Such foolishness though.

As Will reached his home, he found he had absolutely no desire to go in. What he _did _have, was an overwhelming urge to just run away, never come back and find Jack Sparrow of all things.

It was in his blood, a pirate along side his lover.

His... _fathers_ lover.

That part bothered him just a little, but he knew Jack did not compare them. He loved Will like no other and certainly not like his father.

His heart nearly sank and floated away with the last of his conscious as he turned the knob to the door. A young lady snapped to attention, radiant smile lighting up her face at his appearance.

"Will! You're so very late, did something happen?" Her unsuspecting voice held nothing but love and he wished beyond wishes he could return it with more than fake affection.

But he couldn't, not anymore.

Will gave a light smile, nodding at her with mock affection. "No, Elizabeth, nothing wrong. Just a loss of time is all. I wanted to finish something important." His conscious screamed at his dis-honest words, _Busy doing Jack that is! Such a bad husband. How can you even face her?_

I can't.

That obviously convinced her if she had suspicions because she didn't protest his excuse, which he was grateful for. He wanted to be away from her at the moment more than anything. He wanted to be with his Jack and sail the seas. He was young, and his calling was adventure.

As he hugged her, he was unexplainably happy, for tomorrow he would be leaving with his lover to something far, far better.

And they wouldn't look back.

--------

Two days later

"Oh, my, this sea, it's really everything I thought it would be." Arms encircled his waist, holding him close. Will smiled against Jack's cheeks, nuzzling closer to him. Jack ran his hand through Will's chestnut hair, his lips ventured along the others jaw gently.

The wind was blowing hard, giving the sails speed and moving the ship onward. Jack held Will closer, enjoying the feel of their bodies sliding together in the dark.

He had waited so long for this moment to arise again, and now he could take full advantage.

"Love you, mate." Jack's sly smile was a little shy, but still beautiful.

Will's eyes widened, tears unwillingly gathering in his eyes. Jack had never said that before, not even when they were both about to die...

"I... Jack..."

"I mean it, pet."

"Then let me show _you_ how I feel." Jack, at the proposition of sex, grinned and led Will by the hand into the captain cabin. It only held one candle, but it was enough. Will had Jack pinned to the mattress in a matter of seconds, planting feverish kisses on any patch of skin he could find, regardless of how ... _dirty_ it was.

Jack didn't try to move, hand weaving into soft strands of hair as Will began the task of opening his shirt. Will looked up, eyes sincere as possible, a few tears rolled down his face.

"You have given me what I most wanted to hear in all the seven seas, and tonight I will give you what you've... been most urgent about me giving. I... I want to make love to you Jack and I'm finally ready. Will you have me?."

The pirate smirked, rubbing his chin, pretending to think about the question. "Don't know mate, how 'bout a deal first. Suck me off and I'll be a goodie little pirate, aye."

The words took Will's breath away and his fingers moved, seemingly of their own accord, down to the ties holding Jack's pants on. The lacings fell away under his nimble touch and soon he felt skin to skin contact. His mouth practically watered as he pulled the snug leather down, Jack raising his hips to help, and he caught sight of his target for the first time. Jack certainly was a goodie pirate, but the little part he might have to dispute.

"You gonna stare at it or suck it, sweets?" Jack's voice had gone gruff with need and he stared imploringly into Will's chocolate eyes.

"Filthy pirate," the younger man mumbled as his head descended and he took as much of Jack's cock into his mouth as he could. He cast his eyes upward as he sank down, making contact with Jack's. He used his tongue on the sensitive underside, scraping his teeth lightly over the head. Jack's mouth fell open in a wordless groan and he wrapped his hands in Will's hair, guiding him.

Will managed a smirk around the flesh filling his entire mouth and raked his fingernails over the half exposed skin of Jack's hard stomach. "Use your h-hand, darling. The parts you c-c-can't get to with your b-bloody mouth need attention to." Jack tried to sound forceful but he sounded to breathy for it to be effective.

Will moaned, Jack's words fanning the flames of his desire even further as he obeyed. He used his left hand to establish a rhythm with his mouth and hummed lightly. Jack bowed up from the bed, yelling hoarsely, his grip on Will's hair getting tighter. His hips pistoned up, practically fucking Will's face as he brought himself closer to orgasm. He felt it starting in his sac and tingling in his lower spine.

Will shook off the restraining fingers in his hair and pulled off of the pulsing cock, continuing to stroke it with his hand. Jack gave him a disgruntled groan but Will only smirked. "I want to watch you cum, bloody pirate."

Jack couldn't bring himself to deny a request like that and propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch as well. Will's sun bronzed hand sliding up and down on his length rushed his orgasm along and Jack threw his head back as it crashed over him. He felt the sticky splatters of semen hit his stomach as he rode the waves of rapture. Will continued to pump him, milking everything he had to give, until the spasms subsided enough that he could catch his breath.

Dark eyes met Will's and somehow, they seemed much too innocent to belong to a pirate. Will smirked down at his lover, licking his lips. "Like it, did you?"

Jack shivered, grinning. "Maybe."

Will cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe?"

Jack tried as hard as he could to hide the grin in his voice. "That's me boy, was a damn good blow, I mus' say, but let us get to the main course. In the most politest manor, fuck me lad."

Lust shot straight threw Will, right down to his groin. God, he wanted Jack so bad, but he also wanted this night to last. Sex or memories... well, he'd have a lifetime of memories with him, so now, he would pick release. He leaned in close to Jack's ear, nipping before whispering hungrily, "I'll fuck you when I'm ready... pirate."

Jack shivered again, moans escaping his lips. His eyes were glazed over, hands shaking wildly. "P-please William, me body can' take no more!"

Will chuckled, fingers gliding up Jack's chest to his throat and finally his lips. The tips nudged them open, slipping inside. Jack's tongue curled around them, mouth sucking up and down.

Will smirked, licking his lips. "You are most certainly good with your tongue, Jack." The pirate grinned, taking Will's fingers from his mouth.

"Thanks, mate! Now, know where to stick 'em whelp?"

"Yes sir, Captain sir!"

"Captain?...during sex lad, nah, call me God."

Will gave a throaty laugh, breathing impossibly raged. There was just something about taking Jack while his shirt was around his elbows and his pants down at his knees. The blacksmith brought his wet fingers to Jack's entrance, tracing the hole before slipping one digit in gently. The older man moaned softly, adjusting his hips for better access.

"Faster, some people 'ere are bloody tired, I'm not a lass boy!" Will stretched, inserting another finger. He glared at the writhing man beneath him, tempted to just stop his actions for his own sick pleasure at watching Jack whine, but decided his cock didn't deserve something so cruel.

When Jack had been stretched enough, Will slowly positioned his cock at his entrance, teasing it. Jack reeled his head up, snarling, "You bloody wrench, quit your foolin' and fuck me!"

Will slammed into Jack, sending waves of pain threw him in one giant push. Will instantly regretted it by the sound of Jack's hollow breathing and the way his eyes scrunched up. But oddly enough, he hadn't screamed.

"Jack! I-I'm sorry!" A hand reached up, cupping his cheek.

"No worries lad, I'll be fine. A little faster, aye." Will obliged, coming out slowly before sinking back in. He didn't waste any time, thrusting in and out. The pain soon subsided and all Jack felt was throes of pleasure. His body heaved, hips bucking up, meeting Will's vicious strokes. Faster and faster, Will's speed gradually increased, finding a nice little rhythm.

The pirate let out a loud scream, arching upward, arms looping around Will's shoulder blades. Will bit down on Jack's neck, most likely drawing blood, but neither cared at the moment. Too wrapped in each other, milking their orgasms for all its worth.

Afterward, Jack lay tangled in the bed sheets, wrapped somewhat around Will's lanky body. Both men were quite exhausted and both had no intention of moving anytime soon, and _both _for separate reasons.

Will, for the shear comfort of being near the one he truly loved and Jack... well, because he was... well _Jack_. Lazy bum couldn't move if he tried, but looks are deceiving...

Will entangled his hand into dark messy locks, smiling faintly. Jack curled against his side, moaning about rum and, if his ears hadn't betrayed him, Will thought he said something close to 'mommy love 'er pirate, that she does.' Will giggled, head resting on Jack's taunt chest.

His eyes slipped closed before he whispered, "Love you, Sparrow." And then he slept, unaware of the dark eyes that watched him. Jack smirked, carefully getting out of the bed. He dressed quickly and, before dawn was gone, leaving only a compass that didn't point north and a sash.

And Will, he couldn't have been more dead to the world, but that would change come morning.

When he would find no pirate in his bed.

--------------

TBC --yes, I have a plot for this! I was hoping this would be light and fluffy, but It will probably have a little angst to it. But I'm not sure.

And for those of you who have never _heard_ of "I Remember You", by Skid Row, shame on you! An awesome song and very long to make a good fic. Thanks to my friend Ash for beta-ing and helping me with this!


End file.
